exorcistfandomcom-20200223-history
Unclean
Unclean is the third episode of season 2 of The Exorcist, written by Manny Coto and directed by Ti West. It premiered on October 13, 2017.""The Exorcist" Unclean (TV Episode 2017)". IMDb, 2019. Retrieved 1 January 2020. Basic Plot Summary "The situation at the foster home continues to deteriorate, as Andy tries to help his foster daughter, Grace ... overcome her agoraphobia. Meanwhile, Marcus and Tomas travel to Seattle where they encounter a new possession case, discovering a young girl who has been targeted by a force of pure evil. Father Bennett tracks down a rogue church operative named Mouse ... who is waging a one-woman crusade against the demonic conspiracy.""The Exorcist, Season 2 on iTunes." iTunes, 2017. Web. Retrieved 1 January 2020. Detailed plot synopsis This episode takes place the same night and following morning after Safe as Houses. In River Seine, France, Cardinal Guillot is performing the Ceremony of Ash, this time choosing the Chosen One. Cardinal Guillot wants to be in charge of the world and remake it. The new Friars of Ascension, including Cardinal Guillot, eat a dish with communion wafers sprinkled on them and end up choking and spitting out blood. A mysterious waitress burns the table cloth, saying in French, "All nature will be renewed by fire." Back in Nachburn Island, Andy Kim buries the dead lamb in the yard. Andy thought Caleb was sleep walking when he went to the well and believes that Verity was not there, but he also believes that Verity would not harm Caleb. Shelby warns Andy not to let anybody go into the woods, but Andy thinks it was just a lamb with birth defects. Rose Cooper tells Andy that she will not file a report about Caleb since she was convinced by what he told her and that she does not want it to ruin her assessment of whether or not the foster home can stay open. She also informs him that it is state law that foster homes must be run by two people, so Andy invites her to move in with him. Tomas has a dream about Cindy as he and Marcus arrive in Seattle, Washington, to visit a woman, Lorraine Graham, who was referred to him by a friend of Marcus. Mrs. Graham had been going to the church repeatedly, but could not get any help for her daughter, Harper. Harper has been healthy her entire life, but things started to go downhill six months ago, when she started to manifest possible symptoms of possession. Marcus informs Lorraine that certain symptoms need to be shown in order to perform an exorcism: speaking in tongues, abnormal abilities, and having impossible knowledge. Harper drew a picture of two priests exorcising a demon three weeks prior and new that Marcus and Tomas were coming. Lorraine has a copy of Chris MacNeil's book, The Devil in My Daughter, and is surprised that Marcus and Tomas know about Regan's possession. She says reading it is the only comfort she has in knowing that she is not alone in being a mother whose daughter is possessed. Harper tells Marcus and Tomas that they cannot help her. Harper has an imaginary friend, Tobias, that nobody can see except for her, who is in the picture that she drew. Marcus asks Harper to show him Tobias, but nothing happens at first. Then, Harper vomits on Father Tomas. Marcus and Tomas trying speaking to Harper in a foreign tongue, but Harper just screams in pain. In Antwerp, Belgium, Father Bennett is attending mass led by a Belgian Priest. A woman questions why he has not taken communion and says that he should "be healed" while pulling a dagger out of a book, possibly a Bible. Bennett and the woman both receive communion and they talk about the events that happened at the Vatican. Bennett regrets involving Cardinal Caro in the investigation of Cardinal Guillot. She assures him that he does not have to worry about Cardinal Guillot anymore since "he was entertaining guests when a fire broke out. No survivors, very tragic." The woman reveals herself to be Mouse and invites Bennett to see her source/proof of the conspiracy. At the Graham house, Tomas wants to begin an exorcism, but Marcus says that they have not established proof yet. Lorraine gets upset when Marcus tells her that an exorcism will do more harm than good since it could lead to self harm, but then Harper bites her in the stomach as her teeth chatter. Shelby walks across a bridge when he hears a strange hissing from the forest. Russ Holmstrom says that things could have been worse and that he could have smeared blood on his house instead. Andy reveals that he initially wanted to be a stock broker in Manhattan, but then he met a woman in college who made him change his mind, leading him to change his major from business to psychology and would be practicing if he did not have the foster children in his house, who he says are the best thing that ever happened to him. Andy asks Russ if there is anything unusual on the island, but when he replies "like what?," Andy changes his mind. Shelby prays by a lake, and Rose goes to visit Lorraine, who is reluctant to let Rose see Harper. Meanwhile, Marcus believes that every decision Tomas makes is compromised, but in turn, Tomas believes that God is trying to tell him something. Rose wants to know why there are priests at the Graham house, but Marcus refuses to give up any information; she reveals that Harper has been in and out of the hospital her whole life. Back at the foster home, Andy tries to get Grace to go outside and read with him. He shows her the sunflowers out in the yard, but a swarm of crows flies by, hitting the outside of the house, some smashing through the glass windows. Marcus digs through the medicine drawers at the Graham house, while Andy comforts Grace. Russ shows up at their doorstep and wants to know if the incident with the crows counts as one of the strange things he is unable to explain. Russ reveals that the crows came from the lake. Andy asks Russ to watch the house while he goes to investigate. He finds Shelby in the lake and Shelby claims that it is the strongest point where the source of evil is coming from. Shelby reveals that the lake is where "it killed Nicole." Andy refuses to believe it and thinks that Nicole committed suicide because she was depressed, blaming himself for her death. Marcus reveals that nothing is wrong with Harper and that Lorraine was faking Harper's "possession" by giving her drugs, told her a story about a toad hidden behind a person's tongue, brainwashed her into thinking she was possessed, and digging her fingernails to fake the bite marks. Lorraine runs away at the accusations. Tomas attempts to go after her and finds a box of prescription drugs, including phencyclidine. Lorraine attacks Tomas with a hammer. Marcus tells Harper that she is safe and that she has done nothing wrong, and that she will become stronger. Lorraine believes that she is trying to save her daughter and that nobody understands. Marcus and Lorraine struggle, and Tomas manages to call the police, who show up with Rose. Marcus tells Tomas that once you have exorcised long enough, you begin to think that you know all of evil's forms, but that it is easier to fight demons than abusive parents because he knows where he stands. Tomas realizes that Harper would have died if they performed an exorcism and admits that he is not ready to exorcise on his own. Rose says that Harper will be placed in foster care and that it will take some time for her to find a permanent home; she considers bringing Harper to Andy's home. Back in Antwerp, Belgium, Mouse brings Father Bennett to her source - Sister Dolores Navarro, an exorcist who is possessed."Unclean." The Exorcist, FOX. 13 October 2017. Guest Stars * Amelie Eve as Grace * Karin Konoval as Sister Dolores * Timothy Webber as Russ Holmstrom * Rochelle Greenwood as Lorraine Graham * Beatrice Kitsos as Harper Graham * Torrey Hanson as Cardinal Guillot * Alan Colodey as Belgian Priest * Colin Foo as the Chosen One Notes and Trivia * First appearance of Mouse, Lorraine, and Harper Graham * Last appearance of Cardinal Guillot * Only appearance of the Belgian Priest ans the Chosen One * Lorraine Harper says that "something unclean" has taken over her daughter, Harper. * The scene from The Exorcist where Regan vomits on Father Karras is recreated in this episode, this time with Harper vomiting on Father Tomas. * The Graham house is located at 3774 Aspen Way in Seattle.In "Unclean," Father Tomas finds a pill bottle that has this information on it. * This episode likely takes place on or before March 18, 2017. References Category:Television Episodes